Vehicles (e.g., spacecraft) often require a specific orientation to perform various tasks, such as broadcasting a radio signal toward earth. Existing solutions for reorienting vehicles require numerous, possibly manual, calculations to characterize a movement model, where the movement model describes how the vehicle orientation will be affected by a reorientation device. For spacecraft, these calculations are performed before launch or sent to the vehicle after launch. Additionally, communication with the vehicle often requires a specific vehicle antenna orientation, which may depend on the ability of the vehicle and be impaired by a lack of ability to reorient itself using an outdated movement model.